Vampires Will Never Hurt me Right?
by JustYourAverageJo
Summary: A romance about a young girl whom runs from an arranged marriage that her parents are so adampt about, and ends up running ino an 'Elder' vampire, whom is on the hunt. A story about loss, love, adventure, and laughter. Hopefully it turns out good. Review!


Distrust, dishonor, terror, horror, the undeniable fact that she was utterly, totally alone in the thick foliage that was at the bottom of the woods. The heavily canopied branches, over-lapping and hiding the earthen floor from the moon's shimmering silver rays, merely made the night seem more eerie, more daunting. She just couldn't believe that they would just..leave her. It amazed her, the small fact that they could just..use her, and leave her as they did. She hadn't even come out here by choice, she hadn't even wanted to leave the safety of her cozy little hut to follow them out here, yet she had no choice, they took away her right to decide for herself, and simply made her come.

The realization that she was currently vulnerable finally began to sink in. Large violet eyes peered out past long, curling eyelashes, which framed the unique purple optics. Lush, rosebud shaped lips are parted just slightly, the tip of a velvet tongue sneaking out to slide across the plumpness of her lower lip before withdrawing it back into the hot cavern of her tempting mouth. The classically beautiful facial features are set with aristocratic, high bone structure in her cheekbones and almost, yet not quite, angular jaw line. Slender, raven brows arch naturally above those captivating orbs. Outlined and enhanced with a medium line of black kohl, her eyes sparkled with the large, crystal like tears that formed. She stubbornly held them in check, yet couldn't quite stop the slight trembling of her lower lip.

A slightly toned arm rose, long, slender digits shifted through the lustrous, silken mass of ringlets that tumbled over the slenderly built frame of shoulders. The raven colored locks pressed forth, stubbornly brushing against the softness of her pale cheeks. Long, slender digits push the heavy curtain of silk behind the small shell of her right ear; the slight tilting of her head is the only movement other than that. Finally she began to move forth once again, heading inwards, deeper into the woods, which perhaps was not a such a good idea, she knew this, but she also knew that if she turned around she would only find the foliage behind her, the same as before her. She paused, the tilting downwards of lips turning her facial expression into one of puzzled curiosity as the sound of lightly rushing water reached her ears.

She pressed her hands into the thick bushes in front of her, which resided between two large trees. She spread her palms outwards, slowly pushing the bushes out of her line of vision so that she may see the source of the sound. Those expressive optics widen, the tears fading almost instantly at the sight of the clear, crystalline water rushing lazily, shallowly, along rocks and sand. She, with some difficulty, slipped through the branches and leaves so that she stood out in the open. Brushing her palms down her front side and then her backside to remove any leaves or small pieces of branch from her person, she then ran her fingertips through her hair to make sure there was nothing there that shouldn't be.

Finally assured that she was all right, she began to cautiously, warily make her way towards the river. Pausing at the edge she turned her head both ways, her eyes very slowly searching her surroundings. She stood, poised for flight, much like a dear scoping for danger. Slowly lowering herself down to her knees, siding her small hands into the water, cupping them and then lifting the water up. Peering down into the clear, mirror like liquid in her palms, she studied her reflection for a few long seconds, before finally closing her eyes and splashing the water into her face. She repeated the process of splashing the cool, refreshing liquid into her face, over and over again.

Cold, steal like fingers wrapped around the back of her slender neck, pressing in brusingly upon her fragile skin. She gasped in surprised pain, her eyes flying open and her lips parting with a shocked gasp,

"What on earth.." Was emitted in a faint voice. She tried to turn her head to see whom was accosting her, yet the grip was far to firm to allow her head any sideways movements. She was roughly seized by the right arm and hauled to her feet. She gasped, once again, as she was whirled about to face the accoster. Now, more surprised then before, she merely stared, in a state of shock. Standing before her was a handsome man, whom appeared to be in his early to mid twenties. The long locks of raven were pulled back in a wide leather ring at the back of his neck, pulling it away from his aristocratic, strong facial features.

Those cool jade optics glared down at her with a superiority that made her temper began to rise and her violet colored eyes darken into a dark, smokey pruple.

"Excuse me." Her voice, now low and tinged with her anger. " Take your hands off of my person, please, and kindly tell me exactly how you presume to think you have the right to put them on me in the first place."

Almost girlishly long lashes slide down emerald orbs, astonishment clearly taking hold of his facial features for a few moments before amusement finally slid across his facial expressions.


End file.
